1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydroponics, and pertains more particularly to a method and apparatus for depositing a seed on each of a plurality of planting blocks in preparation for the later hydroponic germination of the seed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various factors have entered into the increased popularity of growing plants hydroponically. One benefit is that this type of cultivation lends itself readily to automation, having the capability of reducing the number of man-hours required to grow a given quantity of plant food. Perhaps more important, however, is the advantage of growing certain items, such as lettuce, on an out-of-season basis. Perishable produce can thus be made immediately available during periods that would otherwise require that it be shipped over relatively long distances with an accompanying loss of freshness and/or at considerable expense.
Quite obviously, the seed must be properly "planted" in order for it to germinate in a hydroponic environment. This requires the accurate positioning of single seeds on fibrous planting blocks which are later moved into the cultivating area. Lightweight seed, such as various types of lettuce seeds, have proved to be difficult to handle, especially as far as placing only a single seed at the precise planting point. If more than one seed is planted at one location, the nourishment available per seed is correspondingly reduced with the concomitant likelihood that neither plant, if two seeds are deposited, will mature; the chances of fully maturing are even slimmer if more than two seeds are planted on a single block.
Of course, each seed can be deposited manually, but this is a time-consuming and extremely monotonous chore, so efforts have been devised in an attempt to minimize the amount of human participation. One such effort that has been developed is to coat the seed with clay, thereby forming a pellet or capsule which can be more readily handled via certain automated techniques. As far as lettuce seeds are concerned, it should be recognized that these seeds are unsymmetrical, and the clay has helped in providing the requisite degree of symmetry to enable them to be handled more readily. Also, it should be taken into account that lettuce seeds, as well as other lightweight seeds, have a propensity for clinging to each other; the clay, of course, keeps them separated. Unfortunately, the clay coating has a deleterious effect on the seed as far as its subsequent germination is concerned, for it acts as a barrier to moisture needed for germination.